


Above the City and Under the Stars

by starsandbrokenhalos



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Bad Flirting, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, I don't know how to tag this, JayRae Week 2019, Kissing, Making Out, Tumblr Prompt, also i think it is bad flirting but who knows, rooftop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 13:58:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19274740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsandbrokenhalos/pseuds/starsandbrokenhalos
Summary: Raven and Jason are bored on patrol so they decide to turn in early for the night





	Above the City and Under the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Rooftops

After six months of dating, it was still an uncommon occurrence for Raven to join Jason on patrol in Gotham. Usually she was off with Zatanna and Constantine or helping to train the new generation of Teen Titans. Occasionally, she even went on missions with her friends. Given those facts, it made nights like this special. It was a chance to build up their relationship and trust in a different way from the norm. However, tonight was slow by Gotham’s standards. They had only intervened in two muggings and a convenience store robbery. 

Presently, they were sitting on a rooftop a few blocks away from one of Jason’s safehouses. He had taken off the helmet to reveal a red domino mask. Raven had known that was a thing he did but had never actually seen it in person. She let out a snicker at the sight of it. “You’re so extra,” she teased, wrapping her arms around his waist. She stood on her tiptoes and planted a kiss on his cheek.

Jason made an amused noise. “Debatable.” He pulled her closer and kissed her. As he did, he ended up picking her up. Raven let out something that wasn’t quite a squeal but was pretty damn close to one as her feet unexpectedly left the ground. Both of them laughed at her reaction before Jason kissed her again. This time there was a longing quality to the kiss on both their ends. She could feel herself becoming breathless as they continued on. Her heart was racing. She didn’t want it to end but Jason slowly pulled away. “Do you want to turn in early?” he asked, both his lower tone of voice and emotions giving away what was on his mind.

“Only if we stay up late,” Raven replied flirtatiously.

A playful smirk spread across his face. “Sounds like an excellent plan to me.”

“Cool,” Raven said as she began to hover above the roof with a mischievous smile, “Race you back!” She flew off, knowing that he was rolling his eyes. When she made it back to the roof of the safehouse she paused in the air for she wanted to give Jason a chance to catch up. When she saw him on top of the building next door, she slowly descended and landed on the roof. She watched as Jason somersaulted through the air to get to where he needed to be. 

Jason leaned up against the door to the stairwell, helmet in hand. “Once again, you win Little Bird.” 

She lowered her hood as she walked over to him. “Maybe next time I’ll let you win.” Raven wrapped her arms around him once more. Another kiss. 

“Where’s the fun in that?” he asked. His lips were still so close to hers and his voice was husky. Jason’s gloved hand stroked her cheek as he closed his eyes. He kissed her hard as his free hand rested on the small of her back and pulled her in.

“Use that brain of yours Jay,” Raven murmured in between kisses.

He hummed a bit in response. “Shall we take this inside?” Jason asked as he opened the door and gestured for her to walk through. 

“I thought you’d never ask,” she said, looking over her shoulder to wink at him. Jason lifted her up and began to carry her down the stairs in bridal style. She rested her head against his chest, the familiar scent of gunpowder that seemed to perpetually cling to Jason filled her nose. Raven looked up at him; eyes tracing the angles of his face and the scars that adorned them. His expression was soft and caring. The moonlight that shown through the blinds in the bedroom managed to enhance these qualities as he lowered her onto the bed and tossed the helmet off to the side somewhere.

Jason climbed on top of her, already mostly out of the body armor. How he was able to change out of it so quickly was, in Raven’s opinion, one of the greatest mysteries on the face of the planet. “I love you,” he breathed out as he went to kiss her neck.

“I love you too,” she said just as his lips pressed into her. A small gasp escaped from her and she dug her fingers into his back, a sure sign that it was going to be a good night.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all, I know I haven't posted anything in months but a lot has been going on and my mental health hasn't been the greatest. I hope you enjoyed this short fic and are doing well! Thanks for taking the time to read this! Also, HAPPY PRIDE MONTH! :D -Logan
> 
> My comics tumblr: bamboozledjasontodd


End file.
